Kieyuku Hoshiboshi
by Shadows Of Kaos
Summary: Family: Raye, Hotaru, and Serena. Friends: Duo, Relena, and Quatra. Allies: Preventers. Enemies: Stratians. Bishi: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei. Four girls, five guys, a new enemy, and allies: it all equals a hell of a lot of fun. OOC. A/U


I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. This is A/U for the scouts.  
  
  
  
**********Chapter 1: Akari and Kurai****************  
  
  
  
Sighing, Hotaru looked out her window at the starry sky above. She'd lived on earth all her life, and now she longed to go into space. But her heart's one most desire was to meet them, the Gundam pilots. She longed to know them, to hear their stories, to go off and live each day as a new adventure.  
  
Turning away, Hotaru walked over to her door. "I miss Serena so much." Her cousin lived on one of the colonies. L2. Hotaru wondered how she was. "To bad we couldn't go see her." It had been three years since they'd seen each other and it was hard knowing such.  
  
When they'd been young.. They were the best of friends. It was strange loosing your best friend. "And why not?" Hotaru turned and found her sister Raye. Although older by one year, she still acted frivolous and giddy sometimes, making rash decisions when her mind decided to leave her.  
  
"Raye, you know we can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Just because. it's crazy"  
  
Raye gave a laugh, "Everyone needs to be crazy sometime in their lives." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Fine then, let's go."  
  
"Good sister dear." Raye grinned and pulled two bags into the room. One of full one was empty. "Here."  
  
"I do believe that you'd already thought of this."  
  
Raye grinned. "Got me." She walked over and pulled stuff from the draws. "You needed a pick me up. So happy early birthday." She handed Hotaru tickets.  
  
"Oh sis." Hotaru hugged Raye tightly. "Thank you." Both girls smiled at each other and got ready to leave. "When do we leave?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Crazy women."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
**Colony L2**  
  
Serena smiled when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She leaned back and rested against her boyfriends back. Strong arms embraced her and held her as she closed her eyes. "I still don't believe that a person can by this happy."  
  
"Don't you worry babe." Duo said.  
  
"Duo-chan." Serena grinned.  
  
"Ya know ya love me."  
  
"Not as much as I love you friend." She laughed.  
  
"Ah come on babe..." Duo whined.  
  
"Your such a baby Maxwell." Wufei said coming up to them. "And let go of my women."  
  
Serena watched as her fiancé and her friend glare at each other. Duo sighed and gave up. "I'm sorry Wu-wu, I was just gonna ask your women out for coffee."  
  
Wufei sneered. "No Maxwell, and don't call me that!" He growled.  
  
"Come on you two, lets be quiet. Come on I'll buy everyone coffee." Quatra said coming out of the main doors. The pilots along with Serena all lived in a newly built mansion curacy of Quatra.  
  
One-year prior Serena had met Duo, who had become her best friend. He introduced her to the guys and fell for the pig headed Wufei. Some where along the way he fell right back. So now, they were in the process of planning the wedding.  
  
Heero and Trowa followed Quatra out being silent and as possible. Sighing Serena shook her head. "Lets go you guys."  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
**Three hours later**  
  
Hotaru and Raye climbed out into the artificial air of the colony. "Where do suppose we'll find her?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Let's walk and see."  
  
So the two sisters went on their way walking past buildings that held shops and café's. Hotaru happened to glance into a window about two minutes later and spot a certain blonde.  
  
"Raye." Hotaru said. Raye turned and looked where Hotaru was pointing. "I'd say we found her."  
  
"And five bishi." Raye said with a little whistled. "Let's go see our baka cousin."  
  
They walked in making little bell above the door ring. Serena didn't even glance up. But Duo did. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of a black haired angel. Her violet eyes met his.  
  
"Duo?" Quatra asked finding his friend had left the conversation.  
  
"Maxwell?" Wufei followed Duo's gaze and found a women watching them, or Duo more precisely. "Baka, it's just some onna."  
  
Serena glanced up and caught sight of the onna. "Oh my god." She whispered getting all the guys attention (minus Duo) to her. She jumped up and out of the booth. She squealed as she ran and jumped at the two girls.  
  
"Raye! Hotaru!"  
  
"Serena." Hotaru laughed as her cousin was enveloping her in a huge hug.  
  
"Glad to see us baka?" Raye teased.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Wufei stalked up to the three. He cleared his throat. "Oh Wufei." Serena smiled still clinging onto Hotaru. "These are my cousins." Raye glared at him. "Raye and Hotaru." Wufei grunted and glared back at Raye. "Girls this is my fiancé Wufei."  
  
"Nani?!?" Both girls squealed. Hotaru watched as Raye gave Serena an annoyed look. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No Rei-chan I'm not." Serena used her cousin's nickname as she sent a glare to her.  
  
Hotaru, still holding Serena, reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Wufei." 


End file.
